Into The Night
by Laihi
Summary: This is my first fanfic using the Song "Into the Night" by Chad Kroger. Please rate and review! Rated T just to be safe....COMPLETE!


**"Into the Night"**

A Labyrinth fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or the song "into the night"...jareth would be in trouble if I did...wink wink

This is my first fanfic, so please have mercy on me...

* * *

The music surged from large speakers hidden among the trees surrounding the clearing as a large bonfire crackled and seemingly danced with the beat. A young woman in her early 20's swayed with the music, letting it pulse through her body, her lilthe form clad in in a corset-like vest in a dark coloring that matched the long, flared jeans she was wearing. She had lost her shoes a while back, but didn't care as she bobbed and swayed to the music.

The song changed, and started out as a instrumental guitar peice as people started dancing around the bonfire. Suddenly, she was pulled into the fray by a pair of strong, gloved hands that quickly found their way around her waist as the owner started singing the song.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sing, and singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

She was twirled and spun around the flames, and she laughed while her feet surprisingly kept time with the song. Her partner laughed with her, mismatched eyes alit with the same fire that coursed through her veins, the beat of the music filling all in the crowd around the fire with an energy that was like a natural high.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sing, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

The young woman was pulled in close by her partner as they spun around, close enough to feel the heat coming from him and to smell a scent that was like magic and cinnamon, an earthy scent that played with her senses. She wraped her arms around his neck, her hands playing in the thick mane of hair, still spinning and swaying to the music. His hands went lightly around her waist at first, but then pulled her in close as he inhaled the wild essence that was her, his body afire with another energy that nothing to do with the music, just the enticing form of the mortal woman that he had been craving for so long.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sing, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

He stopped her, his eyes silently pleading with her , giving the same choice she had all those years before. She looked lost for a moment, and then smiled as she pulled him to her, this man that had done all she had ever asked, all she had wanted, and kissed him sweetly at first, then with a passion that was hotter than the fire itself. He was surprised at first, then returned the kiss with as much intensity, a kiss full of longing, desire, and love.

_And we danced on into the night_

As the song ended, the crowd cheered and contined as the next song played, not noticing that the young woman and her partner had disappeared. They had contined their dance elsewhere, and it continued on into the night.

* * *

Yay! all done! I hoped you all liked it. Please rate and review while I come up with another fanfic (or songfic). Thanks for reading!!


End file.
